This invention relates to a paper conveyor system for conveying at least two types of paper.
Paper conveyer systems include, for example, a paper feeding device used in an electronic copying apparatus. In an electronic copying apparatus, a first container unit containing first paper and a second container unit containing second paper are removably attached to the housing of the apparatus. A manual feed guide is also attached to the apparatus housing. The paper feeding device is used for selectively feeding the first or second paper from the first or second paper container unit, comprising a delivery member to deliver paper fed through first and second feeding members and the manual feed guide into the apparatus housing. The feeding device further comprises an orientation/feeding member which delivers the paper fed thereto after first orienting it. The orientation/feeding member serves to feed the paper in synchronism with the copying processes of the copying apparatus.
In the prior art paper feeding device, separate drive sources are used to drive the delivery member and the orientation/feeding member. Accordingly, the feeding device is large-sized and complicated.